


Stay Here With You

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner Date, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Written for J2 Reversebang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: After a long time, between the summer hiatus, Jared and Jensen finally get a day for themselves. With the announcement of the end of Supernatural, the emotions are running high, and there’s tension in the air. But nothing can help relax the boys as much as a lazy day around in the house, standing in the pool, enjoying the sunset.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Stay Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was building up for so long, so when I saw this prompt on J2 RB, I was thrilled, Finally it was going to see the light of the day. There’s a ton of people to thank to. 
> 
> First one, my cousin who gave me the outline of the story about six months back. Sadly couldn’t write it because of working on other challenges. But then this prompt and art was the best suited for this outline and so i went with it. 
> 
> Secondly, my beta reader Jen. She was wonderful and awesome to work with. As usual, this wouldn’t have been possible without her inputs. A big hug, Jen. 
> 
> Next up, my Alpha Reader Jessie. Thank you so much for going through my fic even when you had tons of things to do. Thank you so much. 
> 
> To my artist, thank you for trusting me with your prompt. Link to art given below the banner.
> 
> Finally, to the mod, thanks for pulling off another round of this challenge. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The actors belong to themselves. This is just a work of fiction meant for pure entertainment. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

[Link to artpost](https://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/post/634241439190138880/stay-here-with-you)

*************

“You know I’m going to torture you for that.”

“For what, Jay?” Jensen batted his long, wet eyelashes at Jared and tried to swim away as fast as possible.

“You’re swimming naked in the pool! You know our kids play in this pool, Jensen.” 

The water splashed when Jensen stopped at the other end of the pool as he came up, taking deep breaths and brushing his wet hair back which was stuck on his forehead. “Jay, please don’t talk about our kids right now when I’m swimming naked in the pool, thinking of all the ways you can be torturing me with.” His back was toward Jared, who was currently sprawled out on the chaise lounge, wearing his sunglasses and enjoying the view. Jensen stretched and arched his back a little, moving his hands side to side and smirked. He knew he was playing with fire but damn he was horney and in a desperate need of some action. But his lover was being a jerk so he had to take matters into his own hands. He swam toward the pool steps with metal railings to get out of the pool and rubbed his hands together as a cool breeze hit his naked skin. 

It was a bright Saturday evening. They were on a hiatus between the end of season fourteen and the start of season fifteen. They had spent some quality time with their wives and kids, to keep the image of the happy couple alive, going on trips and visiting their parents. However, between entertaining their families and wives, they didn’t have enough time to spend with each other. 

“Holy shit,” Jared exclaimed just as Jensen got out of the pool, “You trying to kill me, Ackles?” 

Jensen looked up innocently at his lover who was now sitting on the lounger, mouth wide open, his sunglasses hanging awkwardly on his nose and his boner clearly visible through the tight swim shorts he was wearing. Seriously, he looked like a dork. But he was adorable anyway. Because he was _Jensen’s_ dork.

“Why would I do that? Jay, I love you alive more than dead, you know,” Jensen played along, smirking at the dumbfound expression on Jared’s face.

“You...that...what?” Jared squeaked. 

Jensen gave his man a bright smile, the one that he knew was wide and brought out his eye crinkles and which always led to being kissed senselessly. Especially when they were alone. He slowly walked towards Jared, swaying his hips, all in his naked glory. Then he proceeded to pick up the towel that was laying on the lounger next to Jared’s and quickly dried himself while being aware of Jared’s eyes surveying every inch of his pale naked skin. 

“Don’t want you to catch flies,” Jensen spoke softly as he sat down on Jared’s lap and closed his mouth putting a finger on his chin as he peppered small kisses on his eyes, nose and cheeks. 

“Jen...god, I love you,” Jared whispered, his breath laboured and his heart beating faster. 

“Love you too, Jay. Now kiss me.” Jensen demanded.

“Not playing fair, Ackles,” Jared murmured just as he pressed his lips on that of Jensen’s and kissed him. 

It was slow at first, but the moment he deepened the kiss it was like they both lost their control. He gripped Jensen’s waist tightly with one hand while the other hand grabbed his ass, fingers digging deep into his skin which would definitely leave marks behind. It deeply satisfied him every time he marked up Jensen because then there would be no doubt as to who he belonged to. Even if those marks wouldn’t be visible to anyone. And Jared intended to keep it that way. No one was allowed to see Jensen naked except for Jared. What could Jared say, he was a possessive man!

It was a lazy day for both of them. They were alone for the weekend as their wives had decided to give them some alone time while they went off for a small vacation with the kids. It was overdue. With the amount of time they had spent apart this hiatus, Jared and Jensen deserved to spend time together without any hindrances. They had lazed around in bed all day long and then had pizza for lunch while watching movies and making the mess out of the sheets in their bed. 

“Hmm...someone seems very happy to be here,” Jared teased as he teased Jensen’s nipples with his thumb, the other hand caressing the miles of freckled skin that he loved. 

“Jay…” Jensen squirmed in Jared’s lap. He knew this was Jared’s way of torturing him. 

“Yes, Jen,” Jared said, voice heavy with desire and his pupils blown wide, filled with lust.

“Please don’t tease. I need…”

“Need what, baby?” Jared nibbled on the earlobe and his one hand slowly made its way down to where Jensen’s hard dick rested.

“Need to...uh…”

“I got you, baby.” With that, Jared brought one of Jensen’s hands near his own dick which was hard and leaking already. Jensen unzipped the shorts and released Jared’s cock from the confines and started stroking it. They both grunted and moaned as they jerked each other off, while kissing and nibbling at each other’s mouth every now and then as they brought each other to completion. 

Once they came down from their high, they cleaned themselves up with one of the towels that were laying around, swim shorts back on their bodies and rested back on the lounger, with Jensen pressed against Jared, his head on the other man’s chest and his fingers drawing random patterns on the muscled abs. Jared’s hand was moving up and down Jensen’s arm. They were content to lay there in comfortable silence. It was good to see Jared relaxed and happy. 

Jensen knew Jared was having a hard time with the end of Supernatural and he wanted him to relax and just enjoy their time. It was hard for both of them. Supernatural was where they met, fell in love, made promises and had secretly gotten married with each other. They had made memories together. The cast and crew had become a family. It was tough to let go of something which had become near and dear to their hearts for the past fourteen years. But it had to end someday. Didn’t mean it was going to be easy. 

“You know, it's the first time we’ve spent such a relaxed day together,” Jared remarked, a small smile on his face as he looked down at Jensen.

“Yeah,” Jensen looked up and met the hazel orbs which were shining bright with happiness, “It’s kind of awesome.”

Jared leaned down and kissed the freckled nose, laughing as Jensen wrinkled his nose. “I love you, freckles.”

“Love you too, Jay.” 

“So, wanna go out for dinner or something?”

“Uh...no. I wanna just stay here with you. Besides, I’ve been out far too many times the past few months. I just wanna be home where I can touch you and kiss you all I want, without anyone’s eye on us. If we go out, there’ll be no hand holding or kissy faces....”

“You wanna do kissy faces? Really?” Jared laughed at the use of the phrase.

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Jensen ducked his face as he blushed a bit.

“Awww… You wanna hold my hand, Jen? Who’s getting sappy now?” Jared teased his man.

Jensen got up on his elbow, pinching one of those perky nipples and growled, “Don’t tease me.” His voice lacked any heat though. He was enjoying their banter.

“Oww… Watch it old man, those are my goodies or you won’t get any in near future,” Jared threatened. 

“Who’re you calling old man, sasquatch?” Jensen now sat up straight, looking amused as Jared laughed. 

“You, freckle face.” Jared stood up, cackling out loud.

“Oh that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

“What are you going to do? Chase after me? Make sure your knees won’t hurt, Jen,” Jared laughed out loud when he saw Jensen narrowing his gaze at him and started running around the lanai by the pool. 

“Oh now it's on, Padalecki.”

Jensen chased Jared around. He was really enjoying the carefree time they had. With the wives and the kids and constant scrutiny by rabid fans and media, it was seldom that they got to just _be_ with each other, without any tension or pressure. 

That was one of the main reasons why Jensen didn’t want to go out for dinner. Out there for the world, he was Jensen Ackles, star of Supernatural, married with three kids. But here, in their home, he was just Jared’s Jensen and he was relishing in just being ‘Jared’s husband’ today. 

Jared rounded the corner of the swimming pool and stood still for a moment with his back toward Jensen when he felt the other man slipping his hands around his waist. He smirked and turned in those arms and leaned down to place a wet kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen was immediately on alert when he saw a twinkle in Jared’s eyes and his smile a little mischievous. 

“Jay, what…” he asked, wary of the answer and took a step back. However, it was already too late when he was pushed into the swimming pool without any notice. The sudden action took him off guard and he fell into the pool, water splashing outside the pool and entering his nose. He gasped for air as he emerged out of the water and breathed heavily, brushing his wet hair back and running his hand over his face. He rubbed his eyes a bit and yelled, “You’re a dead man, Padalecki.”

“I thought you loved me more ‘alive’ than ‘dead’, Jen.” The immediate result was an annoyed glare from Jensen. Jared was laughing his ass off. “Awww Jen, you feeling lonely already? Don’t worry, I don’t like my Jen-Jen being all alone, because he turns into a grumpy bear.”

“Don’t call me Jen-Jen. I hate that name.” Jensen turned around and saw the six foot, four inch giant looking like a kid, enjoying his time playing poolside. 

“But you _are_ my Jen-Jen,” Jared repeated sweetly, dimples and all. It was a deliberate move because he knew Jensen could never resist him. _The Fucker._

And how could Jensen resist that look? A smiley Jared was his weak spot. Especially when those dimples peeked out with full force. Like right now, Jared was looking beautiful. The rays of the setting sun had cast their shadow on Jared’s tanned skin, the mild wind making his brown curls wave, a million watt smile on his lips and his pointy nose was shining. He was practically glowing and it made Jensen’s heart do a little happy dance as he was suddenly hit with the knowledge that this handsome man belonged to him. His heart was so full with love for this goofy giant that he had to take his fill to process that he was married to Jared Padalecki. 

Jensen could still remember the day when he first met Jared. He was sitting in the waiting room at the Warner Brothers studio when this floppy haired man with dimples had walked in, taking his breath away. 

On multiple occasions, Jensen had admitted it in public that he thought Jared was the most handsome man he’d come across. In an interview during the initial days, he had also admitted to the fact that he felt the young man was ‘smoking hot’. It was just an expression though, to express what he felt. But what he actually felt was beyond words. He remembered how his heart was beating a mile a minute, how there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the heat that coursed through him when he shook hands with his co-star and felt an instant connection between them. There were so many things in common between them besides being Texan natives. It was rather hard for Jensen not to fall in love with this man. 

And to think that had he not taken the first step, gathering up his courage and asking Jared out for the first time, he would probably have lost this man. He would never have had Jared in his life as something more than a friend. It twisted his gut when he thought about how naive he had been to think that Jared would reject him. 

It was during season three that he had asked Jared out on a date with him. Jensen wasn’t sure his feelings would be reciprocated but then Jared and Sandy had broken up and he had observed Jared staring at him for too long one day. It had prompted him into action. 

He still sometimes felt those insecurities coming back. Because a life that Jensen offered was one full of problems and hiding and not an honest one. But then Jared had soothed his insecurities behind the closed doors of their bedroom, saying that their love and their feelings for each other were honest and that’s what mattered. 

He still wondered what would have happened if he never had taken the first step and asked Jared out. He probably would have dug a hole for himself and never came out of it, ever. It churned his stomach to think of a scenario where Jared was absent from his life. 

Jensen was so lost in his thoughts that he missed Jared jumping into the pool and he flinched when water splashed his face with force which made him close his eyes. “Ugh... Jaaay,” he complained while rubbing at his eyes. Not a minute later, he was engulfed in a bear hug with soft kisses being peppered on the back of his neck. 

“I lost you there for sometime. What were you thinking about, Jen?” Jared whispered softly.

Jensen held his lover tight to his chest, “You… I was thinking about when we first met. I think I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I love you so much Jay, it hurts.” 

“Hey, hey… what’s the matter, Jen?” Jared was immediately on alert when he heard Jensen’s wobbly voice, “You know I love you, just as much,” he assured the other man. He felt him tremble at the words spoken and that’s when he knew something was bothering Jensen. 

He quickly released him and cupped his face with both of his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. Glassy green orbs met the bright hazel ones and Jared felt like he was sucker punched. There were so many emotions flashing through those brilliant green eyes. Love, adoration, fondness and so much warmth was reflected back at him. “Jen, how is it that you make my heart happy and throb with pain at the same time?” 

Jensen’s smile was watery yet wide, “I could ask you the same question.”

“Now who’s being a cry baby? You’ve been on my case since the day we announced season fifteen was going to be our last one. And now it’s you who’s being nostalgic. Huh… it’s quite good, for a change.” Jared mused, fondly smiling at Jensen.

“Shut up,” Jensen replied and ducked his head, feeling flushed.

Jared once again, coaxed Jensen to look at him, “Is it possible to be so much in love?” 

“If you feel what I feel and I know that you do, then it’s very much possible, Jay.”

Jared had no words to reply to that so he explained his emotions in the only one way he could. He kissed those plush pink lips and poured out his emotion through it. When he felt Jensen open up for him and allow him access, he dived in and mapped all the ridges of his lover’s mouth. Heat pooled in his belly at the soft sounds that escaped Jensen. It was electric and delicious then firm and determined. It was them, together. They kissed for a long time, until the need to breathe became absolutely necessary. Foreheads touching, sharing the same breath, they smiled looking at each other, satisfied in the knowledge that they were strong and deeply in love. 

“So, it’s been a fantastic day so far,” Jensen whispered, not ready to let go of this magical moment. 

“And I plan on making the _night_ fantastic for you,” Jared whispered, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the moment. 

“Can we stay here just a little longer?”

“Anything you want, Jen. Anything you want.” 

They stood there in the water, in each other’s arms, enjoying the sunset and each other’s company. Suddenly, Jared felt the need to capture this moment. “Hey Jen, do you mind if we take some pictures?” 

“Not at all, Jay.” Jensen smiled, knowing how important it was for Jared to click photos of them.

Jared had once told Jensen his logic behind capturing their pictures. He wanted to capture these moments so that when they grew old and start living a hermit’s life, they could look at those pictures and revisit these moments of love and happiness. 

He watched like a love sick fool, as Jared got out of the pool and took his phone and dived back in. The first click he took was of Jensen looking at him, laughing at funny faces Jared made. The next one was a selfie, of the two of them, standing close together, hair all wet and drops of water all over their upper bodies and necks. One of the selfies was of Jared kissing his cheek as Jensen looked on, happy smiles on their faces. When it was Jensen’s turn to take some pictures, he clicked some of Jared with funny poses. However, his favorite ones were when he pointed at random things around for Jared to look at and clicked the many curious pictures of Jared. He was going to frame some of them to put up on the wall in their bedroom. 

After a while, when the breeze in the air became cool and he started shivering, they got out of the pool and headed to the ensuite bathroom, getting out of the swim shorts in their room for a long, hot shower. Jensen was left wondering where his husband was when for sometime Jared disappeared in the room but then was relieved when his husband came rushing in explaining he had to charge his phone, just in case someone called. They stood under the hot shower and soaped each other, cleaning the chlorine from their bodies. 

Jared was feeling particularly frisky and he started kissing every inch of Jensen’s skin. Jensen moaned as Jared started rubbing his hands up and down his chest, arching as his long fingers brushed against his right nipple and the other hand headed downward toward Jensen’s pink cock. Jensen was already hard because of Jared’s soft touches, leaking pre-come. Blood rushed through his veins as Jared lazily started stroking him while he slowly trailed a series of kisses down from his cheeks to his jawline and eventually his neck. Jensen bucked in Jared’s hands when his lover bit down hard on his neck and whispered “Mine” in his ear. 

“Wanna fuck you, Jen. Can I?” Jared asked, his voice laboured and Jensen moaned loud at those words, because _duh_ it wasn’t a question to be even asked. His husband could have him anytime and anywhere. He was all Jared’s. He pressed back to feel the hard line of Jared’s bulging cock against his ass. He turned around and crashed his lips against Jared’s wet ones in a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue battling for dominance. 

“Please,” Jensen said, breaking the kiss for awhile, “Fuck me, Jay. I need it.”

The emotions were running high and the need was intense. 

“Hmm...lube?” Was Jared’s hurried reply. “I can’t wait too long, Jen.” 

“Don’t want you to.” Jensen quickly rushed to get the lotion that they kept in the rack right beside the shower stall and hurried back, shoving it in Jared’s hand. He presented himself by leaning on the wall, right beneath the shower, his back toward Jared and pushed his ass back. It didn’t take long for Jared to get the message. It was by far the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen. He was overwhelmed with the amount of trust and faith his husband had in him to give himself to Jared so freely. The muscled wet body exposed all for him to take was a sensuous sight. 

“Jared, hurry,” Jensen whined, shaking his ass a bit which brought Jared out of his musings. He quickly got with the program as he poured enough lotion on his fingers and circled Jensen’s puckered opening, applying lotion to the wet skin and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside the tight heat. 

“God, you’re still open from this afternoon, baby.”

“Hmm… Jay please, hurry up. I need to feel you in me.”

“Shh… it’s alright. I’ll make it good, Jen. Promise.”

And he kept his promise. He slowly opened Jensen up, using his big fingers which were fucking in and out of the wet heat to ensure Jensen was loose enough to take in his big dick. He knew he didn’t need much work as Jensen was still loose but not enough. Never enough. Because he rather enjoyed the pretty sounds that escaped Jensen whenever he fingered him. Plus, he refused to hurt Jensen. So he tortured his husband, as he had promised, until he was satisfied it was alright to push his big dick inside. 

“You bastard. I thought you said you couldn’t wait,” Jensen gritted out as Jared’s three long fingers massaged his channel and hit his sweet spot dead on. “Holy shit.”

“That’s right babe. I couldn’t wait to make you scream.” 

“Jared, baby, please,” Jensen wasn’t above begging if it meant Jared’s dick hit home soon. He was achingly hard and he needed to find his release or it was going to be over very soon. 

Jared understood the urgency when a particularly wet sob escaped Jensen’s lips and he slowly pulled his fingers out. He applied enough lotion on his dick for it to be slick and lined himself up with Jesen’s entrance. He planned on going slow but he was too hard and impatient to do that at the moment. He slid home in one single thrust that made Jensen cry out with pleasure. He had a tight grip on Jensen’s waist, fingers digging into his skin and was sure they’d leave marks behind. The bathroom was soon filled with their grunts and moans as Jared thrust in and out of Jensen at a fast pace. Jensen on his part pushed back on every thrust. They soon found a rhythm as pleasure and desire coursed through their bodies. The sound of skin slapping on skin was the only one echoing through the room. It was hard, fast and beautiful. When Jared felt his orgasm nearing, he immediately slid his hand toward Jensen’s cock, squeezing it once and starting stroking the velvety smooth member. Three strokes in and Jensen came hard, eyes closing in pleasure as ecstasy shot through him. His legs felt like Jell-o and had it not been for Jared’s support, he would have collapsed on the floor. Jared wasn’t far behind when Jensen’s insides clamped down on his dick and he released his warm seed inside Jensen’s channel. 

For a moment, neither of them spoke, their harsh breathing echoing through the bathroom. They just took in the togetherness and let it wash over them. Once the aftershocks dissipated, they traded lazy kisses and cleaned themselves up before turning off the shower. They dried themselves in comfortable silence and got dressed. That’s when it struck Jensen that they hadn’t had anything much to eat since their lunch. He had planned on cooking himself but as he looked at the clock, he thought it was best if they ordered in. As if on cue, Jared’s stomach grumbled and they both laughed.

“Hungry?” Jensen asked, not surprised at all. His husband was always hungry.

“Very.” A sheepish Jared replied.

“I’m sorry. I had planned on making the casserole you love so much, but I guess it's not an option now.”

“Jen, we’ll do that tomorrow. For now, I already have it under control.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just, follow me.” Jared pushed Jensen toward the door of their room and they headed downstairs into the dinning room. “So, what do you think?”

“Jay, I don’t know what to say.” Jensen was left speechless. The room was semi-dark, lights adjusted to suit a romantic candlelight setting. The dining table was decorated with a candle stand and a vase of roses. The bottle of red wine was sitting on the table with the delicious aroma of a lasagna coming from the kitchen. “When did… what?” Jensen spoke after a while when he felt long arms encircle his waist from behind and felt Jared rest his chin on his shoulder. 

Jared chuckled at the loss of words, “Well, when you mentioned you wanted to have dinner where you could hold my hand, I texted Emily, our housekeeper, to make her famous dish you love so much while you were having a moment in the pool and set the table. When you were in the shower, remember I told you I wanted to charge my phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s when I called her and told her to come in and work her magic. So, here we go.”

“Jared...you did all this just because I said I wanted to hold your hand?” Jensen was touched with the thoughtfulness behind this move. 

“I want to give you everything that you ever want, Jen. Fulfill all your wishes. I know with the agreement we have with the studio, we can’t be the normal couple in public but it doesn’t mean we can’t be normal behind the four walls of our house. So, Jensen Ackles, would you go on a date with me?” Jared came from behind and stood by his side, extending his hand. 

“Yes, Jay. Of course,” a misty eyed Jensen replied, slipping his hand into that of Jared’s, happiness bubbling inside him as he was led to the table. Once Jensen sat down on the chair, Jared moved towards the music system set at the corner in the room. 

Jared switched on his music player and Jensen’s voice filled the room. 

_Hold the day_

_Make it through and fall into the light_

_All the way_

_A carnival of causes and delight_

Jensen was surprised with the choice of song but then Jared held out his hand for him and he understood the unspoken request. He immediately allowed himself to be pulled into the strong wide arms and swayed with the music. He rested his head on Jared’s shoulder and they slowly danced to the song. 

Jensen remembered the day when they had gotten married. Just family and friends in the backyard of Jared’s parents house. It was such a wonderful day. Friends and Family had gathered together to celebrate their love for each other. Back in the day, it wasn’t legal but it still meant the world to him that Jared hadn’t laughed at his proposal. It had been the best day of Jensen’s life. Now as he stood in his husband’s arms, dancing to the tune, all he could think about was their first dance together as a couple. He snuggled a bit closer in Jared's arms, soaking in his presence. 

“Love you,” Jensen whispered and felt the arms around him tighten their hold.

_Because we can’t become_

_Victim of a sum_

_Cradle our desire_

_To keep from drowning_

_For all we know_

_And all we've shown_

_Crazy our survival_

_To keep from drowning._

“I love you, Jen. Can’t let the world dictate how we live our lives. How we live our life is no one’s business. You’re mine. My husband. And I promise to do right by you.”

“You already have Jared. Thank you for saying yes to me all these years ago. And thank you for sharing your life with me. Don’t know and I don’t even wanna find out what my life would be without you.”

_Because we can’t become_

_Victim of a sum_

_Cradle our desire_

_To keep from drowning_

_For all we know_

_And all we've shown_

_Crazy our survival_

_To keep from drowning_

All in all, it was a day spent well. The song faded as they held each other close, lost in their own little world. Jensen had his Jared with him and Jared had his Jensen with him. And as long as that was the equation, they were happy and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
